Sibling Rivalry takes on a whole new meaning
by SGxHPxBSG
Summary: My take on the Colonials try to invade Earth with HP universe thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own SG, HP or BSG.

This is my very first fan fiction so be gentle.

I have had many ideas floating around for a long time but it wasn't until I stumbled on this crossover that I was hit by the mother of all inspirations. You might see some familiar themes and that is because I was inspired by the awesome writers that have graciously shared their stories here. Obviously I have made changes that are all mine.

Without further ado…

Chapter 1

The people of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol were certain of their place in the universe. That is to say they were at the very center of it. So when they came across a group of people who not only questioned their place but also refused to believe in their fundamental beliefs, well then that was a recipe for disaster. To add insult to injury, they seem to possess technology that put the best the colonies could come up with to shame. It's safe to say that after meeting these people, believed to be the lost Thirteenth colony, the other twelve colonies were not happy campers. The Colonials were currently in the process of building new ships and new military assets with the full blessing of their people. The first phase has already been completed: they had finally found the location of Earth. The second phase was underway: several stealth raptors equipped with the newest gadgets that Colonial military has to offer have been sent to Earth. Their mission: to collect as much information about the lost tribe's military capability, orbital defenses and any relevant information as possible.

SGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSG

A few hundred light years away on the third planet from the sun, deep under Cheyenne Mountain, in a military complex few knew the existence of and even less its true purpose, a red blinking light announced the presence of an unidentified vessel entering the solar system. Despite the lateness of the hour, Stargate Command was fully staffed and operational.

"What do we have, Sergeant?" asked General Landry

"We don't know yet, sir. It just appeared" was the questionably helpful answer of the Sergeant.

"Are you telling me that despite the probes in our system a ship dropped by for a visit and we are just finding out?"

"Yes, sir. We didn't detect any hyperdrive window opening. One minute there was nothing and the next it was there. It is currently near Neptune, Sir. If it continues in its trajectory it will reach Earth in 2.4 hours"

"What assets do we have in the area?"

"Prometheus, Valiant, Ajax and the Hammond are in orbit. The ground ion cannons will be coming online in 3 minutes"

"Go ahead and get me General O'Neill on the phone Sergeant" ordered Landry

"That won't be necessary Hank, Prometheus just dropped me off" was O'Neill's perfectly timed entrance. He was accompanied by Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter

"Jack, I assume you're here because of the unidentified vessel detected in our system?" inquired Landry.

"I knew I kept you around for your sharp deductive skills, Hank" was Jack's prompt response.

Before their banter could get out of hand, Carter wisely decided to interrupt

"Sirs, we have managed to identify the vessel. We detected a faint radiological disturbance near where they appeared. It's actually very interesting how instead of opening a hyperspace window, they seem to fold space to… "

"Carter" Jack's voice was deceptively patient

"Sorry sir, we have come across a civilization who uses this kind of technology before. They referred to themselves as the Twelve Colonies of Kobol"

"Who?" was Jack's clueless question

"They believe that humans evolved on Kobol, not on Earth"

"Oh those religious nutjobs. I thought they didn't know where Earth was?"

In a surprisingly restrained moment, Daniel Jackson had managed not to tell them where exactly Earth was located.

"As far as we know they did not get it from us but it's possible they managed to find us using other methods. Remember they already knew of Earth, it's not that farfetched to assume they had other information that pointed them in the right direction" explained Carter

"I remember this was a first contact gone wrong wasn't it" interjected Landry. "Didn't they start shooting when they found out you didn't believe in their religion?" at Carter's nod he continued "if I remember correctly they did not have shields or energy weapons but seemed to prefer heavy armor for their ships and nuclear warheads"

"How sure are we that it's even the colonies from Cabal we are dealing with, Carter?" wondered Jack

"Kobol. Fairly certain sir, as far as we know they are the only ones who use this kind of FTL drive"

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the information. Nobody wanted to get involved in another war, right after the Goa'uld, the Ori and the Wraith. The Milky Way galaxy has been enjoying a relative peace after the defeat of the Ori and they were not yet ready to change that status quo.

"What is that ship doing?"

"At the moment, not much sir. It's keeping the same trajectory and will reach Earth in a little over 2 hours"

"We believe that it's a recon ship sir. It's much too small to be anything else and will explain what it's doing here on its own" added Carter "It's very likely that there is a mothership nearby, probably one of their battlestars. This ship was most probably sent to do some recon before reporting back to the mothership"

"The question is do we let it go back" Landry asked the million dollar question.

It will be pitifully easy to make that small ship disappear. However the question is will it be worth the issuing headache.

"What kind of information can they get from us, Carter? Anything that can come bite us in the ass?"

"That depends sir. We can definitely hide our ships, orbital defenses, ground cannons basically our defenses and military assets but we can't do anything about what is already out in the open"

"Meaning?"

"The military assets won't be a problem to hide since we are already hiding them from the rest of the world. We have one of the best encryptions available thanks to the Asgards and the Colonials are nowhere near that level of technology. However we can't do anything about the rest of the world. There are tons and tons of data circulating every second around the world. Our communications, emails, social websites are all out there for the taking"

"Are you saying they can google us?" Jack seemed to be unnaturally disturbed by the idea

"Pretty much Sir" Carter successfully restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the fact that was the thing that seemed to bother him the most.

"Since we are not in any immediate danger, I'm going to talk to the President. In the meantime have the Hammond cloak as well as our orbital defenses and anything else we can" ordered Jack.

"Sir?" asked a somewhat confused Carted at the surprising control demonstrated by the usually brash General.

"I'm not quite ready to get into another war Carter. At the moment, the Colonials are not much of a threat. I want you aboard the Hammond monitoring the situation. If that ship twitches in a way that makes you uncomfortable you have permission to blow it out of space. If it is a recon ship then it eventually has got to go back and I want you to follow it and assess the situation. If it is indeed the Colonials then you can go to their part of the galaxy and see what's kicking. In the meantime, I'll brief the President on the situation and will update you if there are any changes. Good hunting Carter"

SGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSG

Reviews are more than welcome in fact they are recommended


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very short chapter, just my view on how first contact went

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were much appreciated

Chapter 2

First contact had actually gone pretty well. The Colonial's tylium reserve, the mineral which their entire infrastructure depended on, was near depletion. They only had enough to last a decade, 15 years if they were really careful. Realizing their tenuous position they had sent out a few ships whose purpose it was to find new reservoirs. Uncertain of the dangers these ships would be facing but convinced that better safe than sorry was a good motto to live by, the Colonials sent out 3 separate Groups composed of a Battlestar and 4 escort ships each. Forever mindful of a Cylon attack, even though there hasn't been any conflict for over 30 years, it was all they could spare.

After months of fruitless exploration in deep space far beyond the red line, a raptor jumped into a system that was the mother of all jackpots. One of the three moons orbiting a planet contained enough tylium that would last them generations. But the discoveries did not end there: they were hailed by a ship unlike any they had ever seen before.

It was the strangest ship they had set their eyes on and not something any sane Colonial would ever put in space. It was a rather tiny ship, not even 200 meters in length and even less in width. A mercury battlestar will dwarf over that ship and even a Valkyrie class escort ship would accomplish the feat without too much trouble. On the side of the ship was writing that was later translated to _Prometheus. _It took some time but they were finally able to establish communication.

At first, these new humans identified themselves as Tau'ri, then Terran and finally when none of these names seem to spark any recognition they had tried Earthling. It's safe to say they were not expecting the reaction they got. The Colonials were ecstatic, not only had they found more than enough tylium but they had also discovered the lost thirteenth colony. The problems started when it became apparent that they would not be allowed to mine the tylium in the system. In that tense moment when one of the earthers made an exclamation that included "God" it all went downhill from there. Normally military men and women are not the most religious of people and they would not really hold it against you if you spoke the Lord's name in vain. But what caught their attention and outrage was that it was a singular God, as in only one, as in monotheist. When a bewilder Daniel Jackson told them that the belief in one God was the most popular religion on Earth, well let's just say it was not well received. The situation quickly escalated when a confused Lieutenant Jack O'Neill asked them if Kobol was a breakfast drink. Incensed, the Admiral in charge of the fleet ordered their immediate arrest. He was woefully unprepared for the reaction of the lost tribe. When he made the fleet wide announcement that was ordering the arrest and seizure of the Earth ship Prometheus because of their flagrant disrespect for the Gods and their refusal to accept Kobol was the birthplace of humanity he was expecting a quick surrender. After all his fleet was composed of the newest Mercury class Battlestar that would take Cylon Basestar without breaking a sweat. In addition the fleet was composed of 1 Valkyrie class escort ships which were smaller but no less deadly than the Battlestars, with another 3 Valkyries only two jumps away. He was so sure of his superior firepower against the lone Earth ship that he did not even bother recalling the Valkyries. What he believed to be a small ship and thus easily manageable turned out to be everything but what he expected. He did not live long enough to see the consequences of his action. The Valkyrie class escort ship, Aeolus, under the command of lieutenant colonel Fisk, with an impressive demonstration of agility was able to jump away to safety. After regrouping with the rest of the ships of her class, the Colonials from the group 2 exploration fleet wisely decided to return home to the colonies. They brought with them news of Earth, their believes, the dismal destruction of the Battlestar and their fantastic technology.

SGxHPXBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSGxSGxHPxBSG

Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
